


Last Night

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:primarycolors92, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The offer is only for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primarycolors92](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=primarycolors92).



Wilson wonders if this is some parting gift--and if so, why Cameron has chosen to bestow it on him rather than anyone else.

He kisses her as he wonders, mouth exploring the thin line of her ribs, his hands already catching her hips and holding her steady in anticipation of what's to come. Chase, he can understand. That's Cameron's bitterness, and the reason why she'll soon be nothing but a memory.

Wilson finds Cameron's navel with his tongue, stirs goosebumps along her stomach. Her hands are soft in his hair, but subtly, she urges him downwards. Only an orgasm? No, there has to be more.

Taub she barely knows. Thirteen is perhaps too great a leap. And Foreman; Cameron has never considered Foreman, Wilson thinks, because she saw in him too clearly what House could create.

"Please," Cameron says. "Oh, James. Please."

So quickly she's usurped his name, as if it's something he's given her permission to call him. But Wilson doesn't hesitate. He reaches her pubic hair, and then, with slow, sucking kiss, he begins by finding every place she wants touched, every space she wants filled.

"Not you," Cameron says as she comes. "He hasn't poisoned you."


End file.
